yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 6: What Remains, When You Close Your Eyes
Participants *Kodi *Connor Ryoji Longing (https://www.youtuberepeat.com/watch?v=bMGsapR0FJY&index=27&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) it’s a dreary night, but a beautiful one. the city lights of D2 were vibrant, but the stary sky ws the most prominent lit thing in sight. On this night Connor had a feeling…an errie feeling. A feeling of longing and wanting to belong to someone. Of course he was talking about kodi…but he never knew off hand how to approach her. Perched on a park bench, like some form of predetor, Connor would look up at the well lit buildings and think aloud. “…I wonder what’s even in some of those buildings. Like…offices? Hotels?” Connor tilted his head. Looking at the seat on the bench beside him, he’d give a light frown..upset because he wanted his other half sitting with him. it often led him to wonder if she was okay…the way she was doing things…they never really “talked.” Every confrontation was either hot sex and then leaving right after. Connor at least wanted to check up on her, genuinely. See what was going on..maybe try to slowly insert himself back into her life. Connor was open about wanting her back, but he was also abrasive and aggressive about it. “I’m gonna call her Washi…I’m tried of wondering.” Washi would nod, standing behind Connor and looking at the city lights wit him. Connor would pull out his phone and dial her number. If she picked up or it went to voice mail, Connor would clear his throat before speaking. “hey, it’s Connor. Meet me at Chester Park in D2. I know you’re not doing anything important…” Connor would hang up as quick as he called and sit back against the park bench. Looking up at the stars and staring in awe. “I wonder why I can’t be those stars sometimes. Must be nice…” Connor would close his eyes, and wait for kodi if she even came that is. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CQscfYCkCY) Kodi sat amongst the apartment her eyes shifted hearing..her phone.. Wearing a black shirt with boy boxer shorts on due to finding attire within the now drenched building.."...Thats right. I still have the phone.." The blonde stood up from where she sat...walking toward the cell..She already knew who it was..The blonde scoffed remembering what he had said before he had left her.. it echo'd chillingly within her mind thus gritting her shark teeth.…”I still want you Kodi…You’ve made that clear..go back to that Cody guy…maybe he’ll do you some good. Cause I can’t…besides being a physical outlet..” ” ..watching it go to voicemail..She waited for it to go to voicemail.She picked it up opening her cell.. hearing his voicemail."Tch.." Rutela then spoken.."You know deep inside you want to go..." Kodi couldn't help but agree with the Queen of Sharks..Deep within her now sober self.. she scoffed an started heading out from the back of the apartments,Sneaking away from the cops...While heading toward Chester Park... She gazed up at the sky.She then passed a glass mirror from one of the buildings catching a glimpse at herself..her eyes widened..Her thighs an legs were still intact.. but her stomach..it became so thin."I forgot. I haven't aten for a few days..." black bags surrounded her blue eyes..not been sleeping ever since her new habit..strong enhanced drugs.. Shaking her head she wandered toward the park.. spotting the brown haired male,gazing at the sky.. She took her steps,lightly tapping amongst the floor.. not having shoes but her bare feet touching the floor.. She stumbled her way over to him,taking a seat right next to him...staying silent.. what was there to say... Kodi wasn't good at expressing her emotions at times.. though she felt a thick sadden overwhelming feeling within her. 2 Dollar Hooker Connor would open his eyes as his ears picked up light weighted steps. He’d look over and see….well…who he thought was kodi, but it looked more like a crack head. With a phat ass. Connor would sit himself up and raise a brow, looking at her sternly in the face and speaking. “the…hell happened to you? You look like a 2 dollar hooker…where the hell are you’re shoes it’s chilli out here. “ Connor ‘s face looked in question as he shook his head a bit before speaking more. “you look so…unlike yourself. The fuck are you on?” Connor would sit up, leaning over a bit, and clapsing his hands together looking at her with a dreadful concern. He didn’t like seeing her like this it was unbecoming of her…she used to look so proud and strong, but now she looked so…brittle and broken..”Do I even want to know what you’ve been doing woman?” his voice harsh, but concerning. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNv5g_9EliQ ) Kodi dug her nails into the bench hearing him speak to her.. asking what the hell happened to her..and refering her to look like a 2 dollar hooker...she gritted her shark teeth, as he asked where her shoes at.."Thats.. not important..look why did you call me..I came all this way,slipping away from the cops...What is it that you want Connor.. didn't you walk away from the last time...I thought you didn't want to see each other any fucking more..." Speaking harshly..she shifted her head to the right adverting her eyes not looking at him as he leaned over gazing at her horrid self..Standing up fromt he bench she looked up at the sky...then at the stars...she rememebered the night where she and Connor had watched the stars...She balled her hands in a fist before turning around to face him,glaring down at him. as her eyes glinted amongst the lights of the park..thus folding her arms over her chest.."Just fucking tell me what the fuck you want.." The blonde didn't want to feel anymore...though she wanted him more then ever...but this destruction upon herself..was holding her back. Keep Out Connor exhaled through his nostrils, his irritation growing for her tone of voice and rather quickly. He looked at t he ground for a moment quiet. Even he wasn’t sure why he’d called her here..maybe he just wanted to se her. Not like this…not like this. “I called you out here…because I guess I wanted to see you. Check on you and see how you’re doing..but well. You’ve answered that question for me haven’t you.” Connor stood up to face the young female. “once again you’re shutting me out…your whole body screams “drugs” and it’s not a good look for you…your ass is still nice. That aside it’s…pathetic.” Connor’s words harsh, as his eyes closed.” “I wanted to check on you, but …you just…don’t give off the same feeling you used to. I could sit here and vent but. I just want you to tell me what’s going on with you kodi. Let me help you like I used to..when we were together. We’re a team! We were a team! You feel it don’t you?....or….is the feeling I’m tasting from you…resentment. Towards me. Or yourself.” Connor looked away for a second, but then looked back at her, showing he wasn’t going to back down from these answers. Kodi blue eyes widened for a moment while he began to speak..then hearing his last statement caused her to look away having a remorse glint within her blue eyes..As she stood up facing the strung out female.. Connor would then would speak rather harsh to her.. “once again you’re shutting me out…your whole body screams “drugs” and it’s not a good look for you…your ass is still nice. That aside it’s…pathetic.” It was all true.. when she had caught a glimpsed of herself within the mirror..thats all she thought of.. a pathetic girl looking back at her in the reflection..Connor continued on to tell her he wanted to check up on her then what hit her in the heart the most is that she doesnt give off the same feeling...Kodi being trapped within her own fucked up over thinking self..didn't realize other peoples feelings that grew on her that would deal with her disorder...Psychopathy... having this causes her to not interact or push away from people..though it kills her inside...The female looked back at the male once more...listening to him then offering a helping hand...as well as what was going on with her..She gritted her teeth,looking down...thus the bold saddened female shook her head.."It's too late for help,I'm in to deep already.. I don't need you,Kai,nor Nathan to be sunked into it...and I already told you whats going on.I'm going on my journey..this drug bin.. is just for me to cope without missing any of you.."She scoffs shoving him back...causing him to sit back onto the bench."I don't need anyone crying for my death.." with that she turned around,with her back toward while she walked away from him a bit before stopping...Tears streamed down her face...though she wasn't sobbing..it seemed she held back her sadden sobs..The sober blonde..felt as if the bottle,sealing her emotions finally shattered. My Best & Worst Mistake (http://youtu.be/RH7yZOvvMrg?t=2m50s ) .."It's too late for help,I'm in to deep already.. I don't need you,Kai,nor Nathan to be sunked into it...and I already told you whats going on.I'm going on my journey..this drug bin.. is just for me to cope without missing any of you.." Connor heard this as he was shoved back onto the bench. His eyes were glistening as it hurt him to see her like this…so broken. Confused. Unsure of what she wants and how she wants it.. ."I don't need anyone crying for my death.." when she started to walk away connor bit his lip. He was tired of crying…tired of being the one who felt the full effect of harsh words. He was fed up with it... and wanted it to end. Connor would palce his hands on his knees, standing himself up and sighing. His fist were balled and as he clenched them harder, his hand began to bleed. “Fuck it. Fine kodi. Fine.” Connor spoke in a lower tone…it was cold and void of emotion. “I can try as hard as I want to..but it’s not getting through to you. No matter how much I open my mouth, the message isn’t clear. I care you about you. So much so it hurts…and I guess over time I’m starting to hate it.” Connor looked at her even while her back was turned. “My feelings for you are a hinderence to what I need to do…to continue my life i. I have to leave you behind now.” Connor inhaled deeply and sighed with a shakey voice. “ you were my best and my worst mistake. A mistake I won’t be making anymore…I know I said I never wanted to see you again and then I meant it but…I guess my heart wasn’t in it.” Connor would look at the ground, and turn away from her. “the only comfort I ever had was my place in your arms…and it’s not where…I want to be anymore. Go. As far away as you can, and spiral down where ever you wish. If you ever get the notion of fucking with me….” Connor would look back at her one more time, and speak with the most chilling and handed tone of voice he’d ever used. “Don’t.” Connor would turn away, walking down the path of the park opposite of kodi. Not a tear was shed, only heavy breathing and a permanent scowl on his face. As he walked away, his heart begged him to turn back, to run to her, to embrace her and tell her it’s gonna be okay…but it’s not gonna be okay. It’s never going to be okay, nor was it going to be okay. “She’ll walk her own path….maybe one day we can…” Connor spoke softly to himself, shaking his head and beating his chest with his right hand. Clearing his throat and looking straight ahead. He refused to let himself mope…though he cared deeply for her and always would, he refused to put his life on pause for someone else who’s life is on fast forward. To Be Absent (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v01Jpqa52yE) Her eyes widened hearing him finally say..Fuck it...Kodi felt her heart litterally tore in two..Connor was finally fed up with the blonde..Though it was what she wanted but...why did it hurt so bad.. The feeling overwhelmed her.... “I can try as hard as I want to..but it’s not getting through to you. No matter how much I open my mouth, the message isn’t clear. I care you about you. So much so it hurts…and I guess over time I’m starting to hate it.” She felt his eyes on her as her back was turned...the tears began to flow vigorously..nonstop..she placed her hands over her chest where her heart would be at..clenching it tightly.. “My feelings for you are a hinderence to what I need to do…to continue my life i. I have to leave you behind now.” ..... Thus flashbacks of her past started to come within her mind.. the feeling of being left behind..took a total of her... Even if she said she hadn't cared about her parents.. though the feeling of being left abandoned and left behind caused her to feel..She continued to hear him as her heart sunk deeper and deeper within the imaginitive void she imagines.. “the only comfort I ever had was my place in your arms…and it’s not where…I want to be anymore. Go. As far away as you can, and spiral down where ever you wish. If you ever get the notion of fucking with me….Dont.” Hearing him turn away,walking down the path the opposite direction of the saddened Kodi. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvWF5Ps7knQ) Then her eyes would glow out a high blue..her sad expression became a cold look upon the blondes face..Kodi caused a water fountain from the right to explode within contact not even using her hands to focus the pressure to explode the fountain..The water sprayed over the Shark-Like female..she began to speak to herself talking amongst her own self with spite.""To be absent, away, elsewhere. To no longer be existent in somebody's life. But what if your essence remains? If you close your eyes, you'll see darkness; but if you keep them closed for long enough and concentrate hard you'll see light..." Kodi heading back within the apartments...coming in from back with an angered motion around her body..she started to scream out of frustration.. causing the water pipes,sinks,kitchen sinks,shower heads anything thin of source...would stick out an caused the apartment to become overflowed with currents of water.. The blonde then went down to her knees in the middle of the building..as her tears dripped amongst the water...sobbing within the apartment while the cops surrounded her still. Category:Ark 20